blackpinkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Really
Really - koreańska piosenka nagrana przez południowokoreańską grupę BLACKPINK. Jest to trzeci utwór w pierwszym minialbumie grupy: Square Up, po piosence Forever Young i przed See U Later. Tekst JENNIE If you really really love me malhaejwo Na eobs-i haludo beotil su eobsdago really really Jibchaghal mankeum wonhandago really ROSÉ If you really really want me malhaejwo Neo jeoldae jamsido hannun an pandago really really Daleun namjawaneun daleudago really JISOO Haneul-ui byeol-ilado ttajugessda malhae Sigan-eun manhji anh-a iss-eul ttae jalhae Daleun yeoja bogileul dol gat-i bondago hae Ttaelon geojismal gatji anh-eun geojismal-eul nan wonhae JENNIE Byeol bol il eobsneun ne juwiui yeoja Geuman gwanlihago ssag da jeonglihae ne eojang Eochapi neon naege oge dwae iss-eunikka Better act like you know what Better act like you know what LISA Eyes have been callin me baby Body been tellin me take me Boys have been sayin to date me Your lips should be sayin the same thing For real what’s the deal got a feelin you feelin me Aye but I don’t play with them fakes Keep it real with me ROSÉ If you really really love me malhaejwo Na eobs-i haludo beotil su eobsdago really really Jibchaghal mankeum wonhandago really JENNIE If you really really want me malhaejwo Neo jeoldae jamsido hannun an pandago really really Daleun namjawaneun daleudago really ROSÉ Hanbeon haejumyeon du beon haejul ge ppoppo Geuleohdago hambulo deul-idaemyeon no no Dul-i nunman maj-eumyeon haha hihi hoho Oelowossdeon jinannal-eun neolo inhae no more JISOO Sul-eun masyeodo yeonlag-eun ssibjima yeah Ije kkeut-ilan nae mal-eun midjima yeah JENNIE Bogjabhan ge aniya swibge saeng-gaghae 1, 2, 3 Sangsanghaebwa uliga hana doeneun ge eotteolji LISA Want a romance like the old times Want to slow dance when it’s show time Just me and you, and that slow jam that we both like That playlist, my favorite, so play it, but baby F a love song I need you to say it say it JISOO If you really really love me malhaejwo Na eobs-i haludo beotil su eobsdago really really Jibchaghal mankeum wonhandago really ROSÉ If you really really want me malhaejwo Neo jeoldae jamsido hannun an pandago really really Daleun namjawaneun daleudago LISA I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really Polskie tłumaczenie JENNIE Jeśli naprawdę naprawdę mnie kochasz, powiedz mi Że naprawdę naprawdę nie możesz przeżyć beze mnie dnia, że chcesz mnie tak bardzo, że naprawdę masz na moim punkcie obsesję ROSÉ Jeśli naprawdę naprawdę mnie chcesz, powiedz mi Że Twoje oczy naprawdę naprawdę nie zastanawiają się ani przez sekundę, że naprawdę jesteś inny niż wszyscy JISOO Powiedz mi, że nawet podarowałbyś mi gwiazdy z nieba Nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, bądź dla mnie dobry kiedy jestem Powiedz mi, że nic nie czujesz na widok innych dziewczyn Czasami chcę kłamstw, które nie są kłamstwami JENNIE Kobiety wokół Ciebie są nikim, Przestań trzymać je obok siebie i odetnij je od swojego życia W końcu tak czy tak skończysz ze mną Lepiej udawaj jakbyś wiedział Lepiej udawaj jakbyś wiedział LISA Oczy nazywały mnie kochaniem Ciało powiedziało mi, bierz mnie Chłopcy mówią, że chcą się ze mną umawiać Twoje usta powinny mówić to samo Naprawdę to, sprawia, że mam przeczucie, jak się czujesz Aye, ale nie gram z nimi fałszywie Przy mnie bądź sobą ROSÉ Jeśli naprawdę naprawdę mnie kochasz, powiedz mi Że naprawdę naprawdę nie możesz przeżyć beze mnie dnia, że chcesz mnie tak bardzo, że naprawdę masz na moim punkcie obsesję JENNIE Jeśli naprawdę naprawdę mnie chcesz, powiedz mi Że Twoje oczy naprawdę naprawdę nie zastanawiają się ani przez sekundę, że naprawdę jesteś inny niż wszyscy ROSÉ Jeśli pocałujesz mnie raz, ja pocałuje Cię dwa razy Jeśli z góry jesteś arogancki wtedy nie, nie Kiedy nasze oczy się spotykają śmiejemy się haha hihi hoho Dzięki Tobie, samotne dni zniknęły JISOO Możesz pić, ale nie ignoruj mnie yeah Nie wierz mi kiedy mówię, że to koniec yeah JENNIE To nie jest skomplikowane, właściwie to proste 1, 2, 3 Wyobraź sobie jak to musi wyglądać, kiedy oboje stajemy się jednością LISA Chcesz romansu jak za dawnych czasów Chcesz wolnego tańca, gdy jest czas show Tylko ja i Ty, i ten slow jam*, który obaj lubimy To moja ulubiona playlista, więc graj ją, ale kochanie F** miłosna piosenka, Potrzebuję żebyś to powiedział, to powiedział JISOO Jeśli naprawdę naprawdę mnie kochasz, powiedz mi Że naprawdę naprawdę nie możesz przeżyć beze mnie dnia, że chcesz mnie tak bardzo, że naprawdę masz na moim punkcie obsesję ROSÉ Jeśli naprawdę naprawdę mnie chcesz, powiedz mi Że Twoje oczy naprawdę naprawdę nie zastanawiają się ani przez sekundę, że naprawdę jesteś inny niż wszyscy LISA Muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś prawdziwy Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę Muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś prawdziwy Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę Muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś prawdziwy Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę Muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś prawdziwy Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę __________________________________ *Slow jam - powolna, romantyczna piosenka **W muzyce F jest czwartą nutą w skali C-dur. (źródło) Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Square Up